Azusa Sasaki
| Anime Debut = Episode 1 | Light Novel Debut = Welcome to the Kitauji High School Concert Band | Age = 15-16 | Likes = Potato chips, roasted sweet potatoes, baked potatoes with butter, practicing | Dislikes = Holidays with no plans | Status = Active | Relative(s) = Mother }} is a character in the Hibike! Euphonium series. Azusa is also the main character of the Rikka High School spin-off novels, which tell the story from Rikka High School's perspective. Appearance Azusa has long, straight, mid-length blackish hair, which is tied up into a ponytail at the back. She also has bright light indigo eyes and fair skin. Azusa is usually seen wearing a standard Rikka High School marching uniform for female students. Personality Not so much known about Azusa's personality except that she is a very friendly person who cares for her friends. She loves playing instruments, likes music and is passionate about it. She also knows when to be serious and not, and she is quite mature and understanding of situations. Chronology Azusa is first introduced in Welcome! High School, sitting beside Kumiko Oumae as they await the competition results. She then leaves to tell another band member the results, enabling Kumiko's fateful exchange of words with Reina Kousaka. She next appears in Festival Time, where she performs at SunFes with her school, Rikka High School. There she again met Kumiko, and they talked a little. Azusa asked Kumiko why she chose Kitauji High School, but Kumiko said that she didn't have a reason, but rather that she wanted to have a new start. After that, she went away to perform with her school, while Azusa did the same. She later appeared in Goodbye Competition, briefly waving to Kumiko, and was later shown looking nervous during Kitauji's performance. In the movie-version retelling of the first season, Azusa gets a few images focused on her during the credits, after the competition. Trivia * According to the official [https://tkj.jp/info/euphonium/ Sound! Euphonium novel website], **Her favorite color is light blue (the same as the Rikka uniform). **Her hobbies are playing the trombone and going bowling, since she often went with her mother when she was younger. **Her special skills are playing the trombone and having a keen sense of editing photos from purikura (photo booth) machines. **She likes potato chips, roasted sweet potatoes, baked potatoes with butter, and practicing. **She dislikes holidays with no plans. * Azusa has the same given name as her voice actress, Azusa Tadokoro. * is a Japanese feminine given name, literally meaning Japanese Cherry Birch (Betula grossa), among other senses (other trees, and objects made from this wood). * Azusa, along with fellow former Daikichiyama Kita Middle School band members Reina Kousaka and Shuuichi Tsukamoto, are the only people from before Kumiko's (intended) fresh start at Kitauji High School that Kumiko is known to still be in contact with. * To further expand the above point, Kumiko's negative situations with both Reina and Shuuichi at the time were two major reasons Kumiko wanted a fresh start in the first place, making Azusa the only person Kumiko was still in contact with and also not trying to avoid. Gallery Azusa.jpeg Kumiko and Azusa.jpg Rikkaspinoffnovel.jpg Rikkanovel2.jpg Eupho_Diary.jpg peace azusa.png|Here you see Kumiko on the left and Azusa on the right while doing the peace sign on both hands. kumi and azusa.jpg|Here we see Kumiko on the left and Azusa on the right lauging at something they were discussing. sad azusa.jpg|Azusa is seen here struggling with her studies. ultra suprised azusa.jpg|Here we see Azusa surprised to see Kumiko at the festival. suprised azusa.jpg|Kumiko and Azusa are seen conversing about the festival and their lives so far after parting ways. trombone azusa.jpg|Azusa is seen here in the competition of their last year before secondary school. determined azusa.jpg awkward azusa.jpg young.jpg|Young Azusa during the competition before secondary school. wallpaper azusa.jpg 2018 Calendar 1.jpg azusa novel.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters Category:Trombonists Category:Rikka High School Category:First Years Category:Concert Band Members Category:Brass Players